


My Insides Are Copper

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Pirate, I honestly don't really know what to tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick Vaughn Stump is the Captain of the ship known as the Clandestine. His ship picks up a man stranded at sea. Who is he, and why does his name mean trouble for the Captain?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a pirate AU. Some parts may remind you of Pirates Of The Carribean, maybe it won't. We'll see.

"Pete! What do you see?" Patrick called from the deck. Pete was in the crow's nest with Patrick's personal spyglass. Pete had accidentally dropped his in the sea a while back and Patrick had begrudgingly given his to the lookout.

"There's a lot of wreckage!" Pete calls down. Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I got that! Anything else." Pete is silent for a moment. Patrick anxiously rubs where his wrist meets his hook.

"I see someone! They're floating in the water!" Patrick's eyes widen and he runs to look over the edge of the ship. Someone hands him another spyglass and he peers through it.

"Man overboard!" Patrick yells after catching sight of the person. Patrick tosses his spyglass to one of the crew. Pete climbs down from the nest and rushes to Patrick.

"What do we do?"

"We get him onboard! What do you think we're gonna do?" Patrick says, sending a steely glare to the lookout. "Andy! See if you can get us close enough without crushing the man!" Andy nods and steers the ship, yelling out orders. Patrick tears off his coat and rushes to the side of the ship.

"Woah! Patrick, what are you doing?" Patrick groans and turns back to Pete.

"Someone's got to get him off that piece of wood."

"Oh, and you're a good candidate? You only have one hand!" Patrick growls and chucks his hook at Pete who narrowly catches it. Travie saunters over and smiles at Patrick.

"We'll look out for you. Call if you need any help." Patrick sends a toothy smile to the tall man.

"Will do."

Patrick dives over the edge of the ship.

"Patrick!" Pete yells out as he grips the edge of the ship and Patrick's hook. Patrick's form disappears under the water. Pete sags and sighs. Patrick had always been like that. He always threw himself headfirst into danger if someone else was in trouble. He rarely thought of the consequences.

"He'll be ok." Travie says, the smile that he gave Patrick still on his face.

"You're just like him." Pete mumbles, walking away from the edge and towards Andy.

"Outrageously optimistic?" Travie asks with a shrug. "Patrick's always been like that. He's seen too much shit to be pessimistic." Patrick had seen and been through more than anyone his age should have been through, Pete knew that, but still. He thought the Captain would be slightly harder on life. 

But, he found that in being near Patrick, he was different than a lot of Captain's Pete had met. In more ways than one.

"We got him!" Pete rushes to the side where men are pulling on a rope. Pete helps out, hoping to get the Captain and the stranger up onto the ship safely. Two bodies hit the deck hard and Pete rushes to them both. Patrick is visibly shaking from the cold ocean. He rolls the other person onto his back. Patrick puts his ear to the stranger's chest and closes his eyes. Pete knows he's checking for a heartbeat and almost wonders if it's futile. Patrick smiles and lets out a breathy laugh.

"He's alive." Patrick lifts his head and coughs a little. He brushes the curly hair out of the strangers face. It's then that the man coughs up lungfuls of water. Patrick scrambles to turn the man onto his side. The water pools on the deck as the stranger keeps coughing it up. "Hey, it's alright." Patrick whispers, patting the man's back.

Pete rolls his eyes. Patrick barely knows the guy and he's practically welcoming him with open arms.

"Pete, go get some blankets for him." Patrick commands. When Pete doesn't move, Patrick turns to him. "Peter. Blankets. Now." He repeats. Patrick himself is shivering and Pete knows he should get enough blankets for the both of them so he sighs and rushes off to get the blankets. When he returns with the armful of blankets, Patrick is talking quietly to the man. 

Travie takes some of the blankets from Pete. He hands them to Patrick who immediately places them on the man. The man, Pete notices is awake and looking around blearily.

"Do we know anything about him?" Pete asks as he places blankets on Patrick. Patrick shivers and huddles deep into the few blankets.

"We have a name." Travie says. "And, a little more than that." Pete scrunches his nose and looks at Patrick. Patrick's eyes have taken on a tired and sad look.

"Well, what's his name?" Pete knows not to ask about the other things until a later date when Patrick feels up to explain. Patrick sighs and deflates a little.

"Joe. Or, better known as Joseph Trohman." This gains a wide-eyed look from Pete as he looks warily at the now passed out Trohman.

"Shit." Pete breathes out. Patrick nods and sighs again. 

"Shit, is right."


	2. 2

"So, what do we do?" Andy asks Patrick quietly. Patrick's staring off into the distance, entranced by the soft waves of the sea.

"I don't know."

"Patrick, if we keep him alive-"

"I know. I know what could happen." Patrick growls, turning and casting a fiery glance at his first mate. "I know exactly what could happen if he figures out who I am. I could lose another hand. I could be killed this time." Patrick's eyes flutter and he sways a little. Andy holds him up. "I'm fine, just tired." Andy shakes his head and has the Captain sit on the deck. Andy gets down and sits next to him. "What do I do? He's a Trohman."

"Do what you think is best. He survived a ship wreck. We should at least question him." Patrick opens his eyes and nods.

"Captain!" Travie calls from the stairs to the brig. Patrick flicks his eyes over to the man.

"What is it?" Patrick calls back.

"He's awake." Patrick's eyes glint a little and he smiles, looking back to Andy. "I guess now would be a great time to question him." Andy rolls his eyes and helps the short Captain up. Patrick glowers at his missing hook. "Someone find Peter! I need my fucking hook back!" 

"Heads up!" Patrick rolls his eyes and takes a step back and hold his hand out. His hook falls right into his hand. He looks up and glares at Pete from his spot in the crow's nest. He jams the hook back onto his hand and stalks towards the brig. Andy hands him his coat and hat. Patrick slips them both on and mutters a 'thank you' to his first mate.

They make their way to the small cell that holds the newcomer. Patrick blinks at the still drenched Trohman. The man's eyes widen as he takes in Patrick's appearance.

"Holy shit. You're shorter than I thought you would be." Patrick growls and stalks towards the cage.

"What are you doing here?" The man blinks at him.

"You brought me on the ship."

"And I have every reason to toss you back in the sea for the Kraken to eat." Patrick's crew look at him with wide eyes as he spits out the sentence. Their captive looks frightened and scoots back further. "So, Joseph Mark Trohman," Patrick can feel the confused looks his crew is sending him as he spits out the full name of the man in the cell. "what were you doing floating on some wood in the middle of the ocean?" Joseph swallows and shifts.

"I was looking for you." Patrick narrows his eyes at the answer.

"So you can finish what your parents started? Are they too old to finish?" Patrick growls out, stepping closer to the cage. Joseph shakes his head.

"Not at all." Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?" 

"My parents died in that shipwreck on the way to find you. We needed your help." Patrick scoffs.

"What makes you think I want to help the people that killed my family and took my hand?" The crew stands around him with bated breath. Patrick rarely talked about his past with the Trohman's. They knew it was bad. They knew that the Trohman's were terrible people.

"I'm not my parents. Please, only you can help me." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"I don't have to listen to this." Patrick turns and starts to stalk up the stairs.

"The heart!" Patrick pauses. "They said you were the only one that could even start to find the heart." Patrick turns, a smirk on his face.

"You don't say." He says, a sneer spreading over his face. "Well, if you really think that," Patrick steps down the stairs and kneels at eye level with the man. Patrick frowns. "you're out of your goddamn mind. The heart can't be found. No one's seen it in years, and you're wrong about me knowing how to find that monstrosity." Patrick tilts his head, catching sight of a pendant hanging from Trohman's neck. Patrick smiles and reaches his hook in through the bars. He grasps the chain with his hook and yanks hard. The chain comes off and Patrick brings it close.

It's a circle with a very small heart on it. Patrick smiles and puts it in his pocket. He turns and walks up the stairs, beckoning his crew to follow.

"What was that about?" Pete asks once they hit the sea air again. Patrick turns and faces his crew.

"Do you gents wanna find the heart of the sea?" He watches them all obtain confused faces. Travie steps forward, a wide smile on his face.

"Tortuga?" Patrick smiles a sharp, toothy grin.

"Tortuga."


	3. 3

Patrick stands next to Andy as he steers the ship towards Tortuga. 

"So, the heart of the sea, huh? And we're doing this, why? Trohman's family killed your parents and siblings, then tortured you. Why do you want to do this?" Andy asks, his eyes flicking to the short Captain. 

Patrick blinks, but otherwise keeps his eyes on the soft rolling waves of the sea.

"Why not? The heart of the ocean Andy. You'll be able to tell your grandkids about this." Andy rolls his eyes at the soft tone.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you." Patrick smiles softly and looks up at his slightly taller first mate.

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do with him when or if this ends?" Patrick shrugs, casting his gaze back to the sea. 

"I'm not sure. We'll see what happens. If he bugs me enough, I'll drop him on Tortuga. Leave him there while we look for the heart." Andy sighs and blinks at him.

"You wouldn't. If you wanted him gone, you would have thrown him off of here after he told you what he wanted. There's something you're not telling me." Andy catches a glint in Patrick's oceanic eye.

"Maybe."

"Patrick!" Patrick casts his eyes to Travie.

"What!" He yells back. Travie waves him down. Patrick sighs but pats Andy on his arm. "You'll figure it out, you're smart enough." Andy watches Patrick walk down the stairs and to Travie. "What is it?" Patrick asks when he gets there. He sees Travie's shit eating grin and knows something is up. "What did you do?" Travie puts a hand over his heart and gasps.

"How dare you think I've done something." Patrick glares at him and waits for an explanation. Travie smiles and points to the brig. "Your little dude is seasick." Patrick frowns and shrugs.

"Not my problem." 

"It is when he keeps asking for you." Patrick groans and shoves his face in his hand.

"You're going down there with me." He says, grabbing Travie and tugging him down the steps and into the holding cell. "What do you want?" Patrick grinds out.

"Can I please go up?" Patrick blinks and shakes his head.

"I'd rather you stay down here. I don't have to worry about you if you're stuck here." He explains calmly.

"Please! I won't do anything stupid. You can keep me tied to a pole. I don't care! Just-I can't take it down here." Patrick smiles at Joseph's cries. Patrick shrugs.

"Alright. Don't expect me to save your ass when you start freaking out if the ship starts to take on too much water." Patrick says, he turns to Travie. "You know where to put him." Travie winces.

"Under Pete's post?" Patrick smiles, all teeth and evil.

"Exactly." He marches up the stairs and looks out at the incoming storm. His wrist starts to throb and he takes his hook off, shoving it in his coat pocket. He then shoves his wrist into the other pocket to try to keep it warm and less pained.

"Patrick!" Patrick turns to look at Andy. He's gripping the wheel tight and Patrick runs up the stairs and to Andy.

"What is it?"

"The storm looks pretty bad." Patrick nods and winces as his wrist throbs even worse. "Your wrist hurting?" Patrick doesn't answer, but he knows Andy understands.

"Andy, will you take over?" Andy raises an eyebrow and takes note of the glossy look in Patrick's eye.

"Are you ok?" Patrick scrunches his forehead up. 

"I'm really not sure." He says breathlessly. Andy catches him as his legs give out. "What's going on?" He whispers. His voice sounds distant in his ears and he can barely hear Andy calling out orders or hear Travie talking to him.

"Hey, Patrick?" Patrick blinks wearily at him and gives him a soft smile. "Joe says he knows whats up." Patrick looks at him with confusion flooding his being. He tries to talk, but it seems too hard to try. Travie catches on and picks Patrick up, carrying him to his quarters. 

Patrick feels like he should be upset when he sees Trohman in his quarters as well. Travie sets the small Captain on the bed gently, watching him collapse onto his bed.

"Patrick?" Patrick blinks at Joseph. "Do you have the necklace you took from me?" Patrick nods weakly, pointing at his desk. Travie rifles through it before tossing it towards Joseph. "I know you don't trust me, but I gotta put this on you. You're gonna fall asleep, but you'll be alright when you wake up." Patrick blinks again but nods, letting the necklace be placed around his neck.

The world goes black.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should check out Life Is Just A Killer Dream. Its the sequel fix to date with death.

Patrick looked around at his crew with bored eyes. 

"What?" He snaps at the men as he walks out of his quarters. He feels better than he had hours ago when that weird dizzy feeling overcame him. Joe, because Patrick was getting tired of calling him Joseph and Trohman all the time, hadn't explained to Patrick what was wrong with him. Patrick really didn't care. 

"Are you alright, Patrick?" Pete's voice came from the front of the group. Patrick blinked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine." He stated shortly. He turns to look up at Andy. Andy looks drenched still from the storm and Patrick hates himself for being so weak. He was supposed to be out here helping his crew, but some bullshit illness took over him. "Andy? How much further?" Andy smiles down at him.

"Take a look and see." Patrick smirks and climbs the stairs. When he reaches Andy at his post, Patrick looks out and sees the island. He smiles and rests his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Tortuga." He says, smiling at the wretched place.

"Do you think Elisa will be there?" Patrick shrugs. 

"She never leaves. You think we can give Joe to her?" Andy looks at him with a sideways glance.

"Joe?" Patrick nods.

"I was sick of calling him Joseph and Trohman in my head. Those names are a mouthful." Patrick says, not taking his eyes off the sea. 

"Are you feeling alright? What was that?" Andy asks, pushing as much concern into the words as possible. Patrick shrugs and looks down at his men as they rush to their posts.

"I'm not sure. Either I force Joe to tell me, or Elisa will probably be able to." He says with a grin. Andy rolls his eyes but pats Patrick gently on his shoulder.

"Elisa will be glad to see you." He says, steering the ship closer to the island. Patrick sighs.

"I sure hope so. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot the last time I was here." Patrick says, thinking about the past.

"It's not your fault you tossed her ring into the ocean." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"In her eyes, it was."

"Yeah, well if that guy didn't bump you, Elisa would still have the ring." Patrick smiles, remembering the fight that broke out after he had bumped into. Pete hadn't taken kindly to it and attacked the pirate that ran into Patrick. It was an all-out brawl with Patrick and Andy watching on the sidelines with bored expressions. 

"Let's hope Pete's anger doesn't get the best of him this time. I want this visit to be short and to be done with."

"Do you really not like Tortuga?" Patrick casts his glance down to Joe. He shakes his head.

"Not really. Tortuga is more Pete's speed than it is mine. I just go when I have to or when it's close by and the crew needs a break. I usually sit on the ship unless I have business to attend to on the island." Joe nods, accepting the answer. 

"So, why are we going?" Patrick sighs and turns back to the ever growing island as they sail closer to it.

"I need some help from a friend of mine. That, and I know the guys will appreciate the trip." Joe's forehead scrunches as he walks up the stairs to Patrick and Andy.

"You're like, way too nice to be a Pirate captain." Patrick smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't see a point in being rude to my crew. Why should I? We're all the same. We've all been there for each other. I'm not a mean person, not unless I have to be." Joe takes the words in. Patrick's voice is soft and calm. Patrick clears his throat and smiles widely.

"Hope you like crazy." Patrick says calmly, looking briefly at Joe. "We're here."


	5. 5

A bottle smashes against the brick wall that sits right next to Patrick as he and his crew walk onto Tortuga. Patrick doesn't look phased and one look at Joe shows that he was right about the man.

He's terrified.

Patrick smiles at him and pulls him close.

"Welcome to Tortuga."

"The land of drunk pirates." Travie chimes.

"Of liars and thieves." Pete adds.

"And dirty, dirty cheats." Andy says, slinging an arm around Joe's shoulders. "Now, let's loosen you up. You're stuck with us for a while, so we need you to be well, agreeable?" Andy says, smiling at Patrick.

"Go do your thing. I'll be here." Joe looks at him in confusion.

"The Captain's not a huge fan of this place. Especially because of-" Travie's cut off suddenly.

"Patrick!" The crew exchange glances.

"Scatter!" They all run off, leaving Travie and Patrick alone to face the owner of the voice. Patrick smiles widely at the person.

"Elisa! Long time no see. Did you ever find that ring?" He asks, sheepishness creeping into his voice and stature. Elisa lets out a growl as she makes her way to the pirate. She was about an inch shorter than him, but had more fire than anyone Patrick had ever met. Travie stood behind Patrick, sparing a small smile at Elisa, but not daring to leave the shorter man. 

"You know I didn't."

"And you know that it wasn't my fault that it got lost. That guy bumped into me!" Patrick responds with almost the same amount of fire. Elisa looks at him with folded arms. Patrick takes in her appearance. He hadn't seen her in a long time and she hadn't changed at all.

She still wore trousers and a blouse along with a waistcoat. Her hat was still torn up slightly around the edges and her gun sat snuggly at her hip. 

"It's been a while." Patrick whispers out. Travie puts a hand on his shoulder. "We need your help." He says loudly, not backing down from the statement. Elisa looks taken aback as if she wasn't expecting this sort of greeting. She looks over the Captain and notices his weary stature. She nods and motions for the two to follow. 

They weave in and out of drunkards and brawls. Elisa is confident in her steps, and Patrick had always admired that about her. They pass a big and imposing man, but they just nod at him and receive a nod back. They get to a door in one of the run-down shacks on Tortuga and Elisa opens it, ushering to other two in.

The room is filled with trinkets and books. Elisa has them sit in two seats across from the chair she usually sits in. 

"You know, I've seen you for about 10 minutes already and you haven't kissed once. What's wrong?" Patrick glances quickly at Travie and Travie smiles widely at the smaller man. 

"It's just-" Elisa rolls her eyes.

"Just kiss, please. You're killing me here." Travie all but grabs Patrick and pulls him into his lap, kissing the Captain passionately. Elisa just smiles at the two. "You boys are adorable." Patrick's got a deep red blush on his cheeks when Travie releases him from his hold. "So, what's up?" Patrick shifts, realizing that Travie isn't going to let him move back into his own seat.

"What do you know about the heart of the sea?" Patrick asks quietly, wary of prying ears. 

Elisa smiles and leans in towards the two.

"What do you want to know?"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK BABY!!!!!

The door slammed shut behind Patrick and Travie as they left Elisa's space.

"Well, that was..." Patrick trails off, not knowing how to explain what they learned.

"Enlightening?" Travie finishes for him, turning his gaze to his love. Patrick shrugs and looks up at him.

"Yeah. You could say that." A loud crash and a voice that sounded faintly like Joe's alerted Patrick and Travie. Patrick sighs and slumps. "We should probably go get them." Patrick doesn't move from his spot, but Travie sets a hand on his shoulder and steers him towards his crew.

"I know you would rather leave them here for this particular mission, but you can't." 

"They're like children."

"I know."

"Patrick!" Patrick flinches back at the loud voice directly behind him. He turns and looks at Pete with a tiny amount of concern in his eyes.

"Peter. How much have you had to drink?" Andy comes up behind the drunken man and places a hand on him.

"Too much." Andy supplies, smiling at his Captain. Patrick raises a tired eyebrow.

"I can see that."

"I'm rounding everyone up. I assume you got what you came for?" Patrick and Travie exchanged looks. 

"You could say that." Andy raises an eyebrow.

"I expect some explanations." Patrick nods and watches Andy walk off with Pete in tow.

"Yeah, I do too." Travie squeezes Patrick's shoulder.

"I'm sure Elisa was just confused."

"Confused? What would she be confused about? You heard what she said." Travie nodded.

"It would make sense?"

"Yeah? How would that make sense?"

"A human being as the heart of the sea? It makes perfect sense. No one has ever been able to find the heart. People claiming that the heart doesn't stay in one place? A person. Someone that sails the seas." Patrick shrugs and leans into Travie.

"Yeah. I guess that makes a little sense. But there's still the question of finding them."

"Elisa said that we would have to find her...friend." Patrick blinks.

"Yeah. Her...friend." Patrick shivers a little at the thought of having to go search for the seer. He wasn't a man that was easily found, and even if he was found, not many made it out alive.

"C'mon, Elisa wouldn't send us there if she thought we wouldn't make it out." 

"How can you be so sure." Travie rolls his eyes and starts walking with Patrick to the ship.

"As much as you two fight, you don't mean anything harsh by it. You two loved each other once upon a time. She's not going to forget that. She's happy for you." Patrick rolls his eyes. "I mean yeah, I'm biased. But I know she's happy for you, for us. She wants to help you. I'm sure she's not going to send us on some...death trip."

"I suppose you're right." Patrick mumbles, walking up to his ship.

"Of course I am." Patrick huffs out a light laugh. "Why don't you get some rest? Andy and I will take care of the crew. I promise I'll come to get you if anything goes wrong." Travie says, looking into Patrick's eyes to drive the promise home.

"Alright. Only if you swear to." Patrick says once they make it to his quarters. 

"Of course I do." Travie leans down and pecks Patrick's lips lightly with his own. "I'll see you in the morning."


	7. 7

"What's going on?" Patrick asks the next morning as he steps out from his quarters and sees his crew huddled around something. Travie pokes his head over the group and motions the captain over.

"This appeared last night." Travie informs Patrick as he pulls the captain into the huddled group. He keeps his hands on his shoulders as the ship rocks with the waves. Patrick furrows his brows and takes a close look at what they're staring at. Then, he growls.

"How did that get there?" There's a map etched into the wood of his ship. Someone had etched a map into his ship. His ship. His baby. The only thing he cared about (other than Travie). His escape. His happiness. "HOW DID THAT GET THERE!" There's a visible shift in the air as Patrick's crew cast their eyes down.

All expect Joe's.

Patrick sneers at the man and stalks over to him. He grips the man's collar with his hand and brings his hook up to Joe's face.

"What do you know about this?" Joe opens his mouth to speak. "Don't bullshit your way out of this."

"Why would I do that?" Patrick smiles at him.

"It seems like something you would do." Joe nods and shifts as best as he can with Patrick's grip still tight around his collar and his hook still close to his face.

"I saw it appear. That's all." Patrick blinks at him. 

"And?"

"And what? That's everything-" Patrick snarls. Joe throws his hands up in a surrender and he squeezes his eyes shut. "Alright! Yeah, there was someone there but I couldn't see them very well."

"Could you make anything out about them?" Travie asks, walking towards the two and putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Usually, Patrick would relax under the calming hand of his lover, but this wasn't one of those times.

Joe shrugs and keeps eye contact with Travie rather than the short-tempered captain.

"I couldn't see much. They had a cloak. There was a blue glow about them, but other than that, I'm not sure." Patrick's forehead creased in thought.

"A blue glow? Oceanic?" Joe furrows his brow but nods at the assumption. Patrick releases Joe from his hold and marches up to Andy who's still dutifully at the wheel. Travie sighs and goes to follow Patrick.

"Does that mean he knows what happened?" Joe asks as he follows Travie up to where Patrick stormed off to. Travie nods and looks tiredly at his captain. 

"Yeah."

"I swear when I get my hands on that son of a bitch I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what, Patrick? He's a God!" 

"I don't care!" Patrick's yell is enough to set everyone in motion.

"What's going on?" Travie sighs and deflates a little as Patrick takes control of the wheel. Andy just watches on as the one-handed man steers his ship.

"We're going hunting." Travie let's out, still staring at Patrick with a deep, earth-shattering exhaustion that only comes when you've been with the captain for years.

"Hunting?" Joe asks curiosity and slight fear registering in his voice. "We're in the middle of the ocean. What could we possibly be hunting?"

"A God."


	8. 8

Joe stared at Patrick incredulously.

"I'm sorry. We're hunting a what?" Patrick rolls his eyes at the question and hands the wheel back over to Andy who's got a grin on his face. "Why are you smiling? We're going after a God!" Andy wags his eyebrows and the grin gets wider. "You seriously can't be excited about this. We're going after a God! We're going to die!" 

Patrick huffs and walks down the stairs with Travie trailing closely behind him.

"If I know this God," He turns and looks at Joe with a sharp smile "and I do, then we won't die." Joe blinks and hurries down the stairs after Patrick.

"What do you mean? How can you possibly know this God?" Joe's waving his hands around, trying to grasp the insanity that escaped Patrick's mouth. Patrick shrugs and walks over to Pete's post.

"I've been on the sees a while. You tend to get around." Joe stops and takes in the words. 

"Not like that you don't." Joe rushes over to the Captain. "I've met Captain's who've been around longer than you. None of them know any Gods." Patrick looks up towards Pete and yells up at him. Travie smiles at Joe.

"Patrick's a special case." Joe pauses his racing thoughts.

"How do you mean?" Travie sighs and looks down at the slightly rotting wood of the ship.

"Patrick was found by a God a few days after he escaped your family. His arm was raw and infecting the sea. The God took care of him until he was able to go back up to land."

"You mean he was-"

"Living in the ocean?" Joe flinches back from Patrick's hard voice. He looks towards the Captain and shrinks back further. His eyes are dark and stormy, and they hold a cold feeling that Joe's never seen on the Captain until now. "Yes. That's exactly what was happening. I was living in the ocean with an annoying God because you," Patrick stabs his hook in Joe's direction. "cut off my hand and left me for dead in that cellar. You left me no way to leave. I was stuck in there with the rotting corpses of my family."

"I only escaped because someone in your family helped me." Patrick's voice dims and he folds inward. "I only wish she survived that shipwreck we found you in. I wish it was her, instead of you." Joe reels back and hits the edge of the ship.

"Patrick," Travie whispers, placing a calming hand on his love's shoulder. Joe's mouth works as he tries to come up with something to say.

"Don't worry. I wish it was her as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear the chapters are short for a reason...  
> maybe.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cranking this suckers out.

The waters were rough as the ship drew nearer to its destination. Patrick gripped tightly to the railing next to the stairs. Travie wasn't too far away and Patrick knew he could call to him if anything happened.

Anything happen? Well, why on Earth would anything happen? The thought didn't really cross Patrick's mind until that instant. He had been feeling a little ill since he snapped at Joe and he didn't know what to expect. He knew that where they were going would be safe and that they had nothing to worry about.

But still. Patrick was a paranoid guy. Who knew what could happen between them getting there and seeing the God.

But, Patrick knew deep down inside that nothing bad was going to happen.

Why?

Nothing bad had happened up until that point, which was important because-

"Drop the anchor!" Patrick yells to his crew. Patrick grips onto the railing as he watches the men rush to their stations. 

"We're here?" Joe asks, rushing over to the Captain and holding on tight next to him. Patrick smiles wildly at him and nods.

"We sure are." Travie walks up slowly, stands behind Patrick and boxes the man in by placing his hands next to the smaller mans.

"Hey lovebirds!" Patrick scowls and turns his head towards the sound of Pete's voice.

"What!" Patrick snarls at him, earning a smirk from the lookout.

"You gonna call your God?" Patrick raises an eyebrow and turns his attention to the sea. 

His ship has stopped and there's a soft breeze that brushes his bangs lightly. He takes a deep breath, lets it out and opens his mouth.

Joe's never seen someone call upon a God before.

He sure it's not supposed to happen the way it does in this moment.

"Brendon you loud-mouthed asshole! Get up here!" Joe flinches back at the raw anger in Patrick's voice. Everyone's silent and Joe looks around at the crew. They look indifferent to the fact that Patrick just called a God "asshole". "Brendon if you don't get your ass up here I'm gonna-" the water rolls and the ship sways. The wind picks up and everyone grips tighter onto the railings as the ship shakes hard from the waves that attack it.

"Hey! Patrick! Long time no see!" Joe looks up as a man rises from the water. The water forms what looks like steps and the God slowly walks towards the ship and down onto the dock.

"Brendon." Patrick deadpans as the God touches down. The God smiles widely and walks towards the captain and Travie. Travie smiles at him and moves away from Patrick as the God wraps his arms around him. Patrick growls and squirms in the grip.

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see me after all the time we've spent together." Patrick rolls his eyes at the sound of the God's voice.

"Brendon, you know I love to see you, but we have to talk." Brendon stiffens a little and releases Patrick and looks sheepish. "Brendon, did you etch a map into my ship?" Patrick's voice is calm and Joe can see the fear in Brendon's eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Patrick blinks at him, smiles and turns to Joe. Joe swallows thickly as Patrick answers.

"Why, our new crew member saw you. Joseph Mark Trohman, meet Brendon, God of the Seas." 


	10. 10

Joe shrinks down as Brendon's face shifts. The seas roll and the heavens roar. 

"You." Joe reels back and presses himself hard into the railing. Brendon's face is dark as he presses himself close to the man. Brendon grips Joe's collar hard and stares him down.

"Me?" Joe squeaks out and spares a glance at Patrick who just watches the ordeal with a blank stare, though his hand twitches against where flesh meets hook and there's something akin to pain in his stormy eyes.

"You put Patrick through Hell, or have I mistaken you for someone else?" Joe gulps and trembles in the God's grip.

"That would be me." The God growls and presses his face closer to Joe. Joe can see the ocean rage in his eyes and the Clandestine rocks in the waves.

"I should throw you overboard right now."

"And what would that accomplish?" Patrick's voice pokes through the harsh sound of waves slapping against the sides of the ship. Patrick steps closer, his hand still gripping tightly against his wrist. "You would just be stuck with him until he dies. I know you don't want that." Brendon takes notice of the pain in Patrick's eyes and calms the ocean.

"I suppose you're right." Patrick rolls his eyes and huddles into Travie's arms. "You guys are gross." Patrick huffs out a laugh and then hums as Travie places a kiss in his hair. "Stop. My teeth are rotting from how sweet the sight is."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Brendon clears his throat and releases Joe's collar. Joe slumps against the railing as he calms his heart. "Well?" Brendon looks sheepish and he smiles lightly at the Captain.

"Well, a little birdie told me you were looking for a certain someone. A certain witch perhaps?" Patrick's eye twitches at Brendon's tone.

"So you thought it would be an amazing idea to etch a map into my ship to find said witch?" Brendon cringes back and nods.

"Well, yeah."

"Brendon that's the worst idea you've ever had, and you've had a lot of them."

"Seriously, etching a map into 'Tricky's ship? Rude." Travie adds in, eyes twinkling as he speaks to the God. "You could have given him a written map, or guided him with the ocean. Y'know, as you've done in the past."

"I have no response to those statements." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Of course you don't." Joe clears his throat and Brendon whips around, his eyes dark as he glares at him.

"Shut up." Joe clamps his mouth shut harder and edges closer to the rail. Brendon turns back to Patrick and his crew. "Look, this was the best thing for me to do. This way, you won't lose it and if someone were to follow you, they wouldn't be able to see the pretty light show that I do to guide you. And, if it makes you feel better, the map will disappear once you reach your destination." Patrick blinks at him.

"You should have started with that." Travie deadpans, nailing Brendon with an equally bored stare. Brendon shrugs.

"I've got a thing for dramatics."

There's a resounding, "We know," from the crew that has Brendon slumping.

"Well, that's all I needed from you," Patrick said, smiling lightly at the God. He walks over to him and wraps him in a tight hug. "It was nice to see you again." He murmurs against the God's shoulder.

"You too," Brendon replies back, his head on Patrick's hair. "Well, if that is, in fact, everything," Brendon releases Patrick from his hold and smiles down at him. "I'll be going." Brendon saunters over to the railing, giving Joe one last glare before he dives off the ship.

"Dramatic."


	11. Discontinued

My stories are now discontinued. For further explanation, you can look at the last chapter of my one shot book.

Thank you.


End file.
